1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication field, and more particularly to a multi-mode base station technology.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, communication technologies and especially mobile communication technologies have been developing rapidly, and the first to the third generation (3G) mobile communication systems are emerging successively, so that mobile communication exerts greater and greater impacts on people's work and daily life. Currently, the number of mobile users keeps increasing, and various types of mobile services are also released. For such a steadily growing market, mobile operators worldwide all try to attract and win the users by providing services of new modes rapidly, so as to enhance competitiveness in the market.
At present, base-band single-boards of different modes may be inserted in the same base-band frame of the base station, so as to form a multi-mode base station. The implementation method is to assign fixed slots for different modes in advance. For example, first to fourth slots are assigned to a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) mode, and fifth to eighth slots are assigned to a global system for mobile communication (GSM) mode. In different modes, radio frequency (RF) lines through which the base-band single-boards are connected to RF units are of different types. As the mode of each slot is fixed, an RF line from a single-board to an RF unit can be set according to the mode of each slot.
However, the fixed assignment of a slot mode causes new problems. That is, it is difficult to accurately predict proportions of various modes in a base-band frame in the future, thus resulting in that the slots of some modes are insufficient during capacity expansion, while the slots of other modes are unavailable for the capacity expansion of those modes.